doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Under the Lake (TV)
Under the Lake ou Au fond du lac en français est le troisième épisode de la saison 35 (9) de Doctor Who. Cet épisode revisite le concept de fantômes, exploré pour la dernière fois dans l'épisode Hide, de 2013. Il reprend aussi la thématique du Docteur face à la mort, la fin de l'épisode montrant ce qui ressemble à un fantôme de celui-ci. Synopsis En 2119, sur Terre. L'équipe d'une station sous-marine découvre un vaisseau extraterrestre parmi les ruines d'une cité submergée. L'épave est récupérée mais un accident provoque la mort du chef de l'équipe, Moran. Peu après, deux fantômes commencent à terroriser les occupants de la base : celui d'un extraterrestre et celui de Moran. C'est alors que le Docteur et Clara font leur apparition dans la station sous-marine... Distribution * Le Docteur - Peter Capaldi * Clara - Jenna Coleman * Moran - Colin McFarlane * Cass - Sophie Stone * Lunn - Zaqi Ismail * O'Donnell - Morven Christie * Bennett - Arsher Ali * Pritchard - Steven Robertson * Prentis - Paul Kaye Équipe de production *Producteurs délégués - Steven Moffat et Brian Minchin *Scénariste - Toby Whithouse *Producteur - Derek Ritchie *Réalisateur - Daniel O'Hara *Directeur de photographie - Richard Stoddard *Chef décorateur - Michael Pickwoad *Effets visuels - Milk *Maquilleur - Barbara Southcott *Directeur de casting - Andy Pryor CDG *Musique - Murray Gold *Costumier - Ray Holman *Monteur - Will Oswald *Effets spéciaux - Real SFX Univers Astronomie * Les fantômes font référence à l'Épée d'Orion. * La nébuleuse d'Orion, Orion, Rigel et Bételgeuse sont mentionnés sur une carte de constellations. Communications * Le Docteur n'est plus capable de comprendre le langage des signes. Il pense que celui-ci a été effacé des banques de données du TARDIS et remplacé par le sémaphore. Cependant, il reste capable de signer "vous êtes belles" à Cass. Culture * Le Docteur dit avoir une fois eu la chanson "Mysterious Girl" de Peter Andre dans la tête pendant deux semaines et que cela l'avait rendu fou. ** Cass dit que le Docteur se la joue "Cabine au fond des bois". Le Docteur * Le Docteur a des cartes toutes faîtes sur lesquelles sont écrites des excuses pour qu'il sache quoi dire en cas de besoin. * Le Docteur a déjà converti une radio en écureuil mécanique. Individus * Le Docteur dit avoir rencontré Shirley Bassey. * Le Docteur dit que Clara s'est déjà disputée avec Gandhi. Nourriture et boissons * Le Docteur trouve une tasse de café sur une table, et semble pouvoir déterminer depuis combien de temps elle s'y trouve en mettant son doigt dedans. Organisations * Le Ministère de la Défense et l'Armée Britannique sont mentionnées. * Vector Petroleum est la compagnie en charge du Baril. * UNIT est encore en activité. Le Docteur dit que son matricule de sécurité UNIT est 7-1-0-pomme-0-0, ce qui est suffisant pour le reconnaître. Références * Le Docteur reconnait l'un des fantômes comme un Tivolien (DW: The God Complex). * Le Onzième Docteur a déjà combattu une menace qui réanimait les mort dans une base sous-marine (JV: Shadows of the Vashta Nerada). * Sur l'une des cartes d'excuse du Docteur, il y a écrit ""It was my fault, I should have known you didn't live in Aberdeen" ("C'est ma faute, j'aurai dû savoir que vous ne vivez pas à Aberdeen"). Le Quatrième Docteur avait déposé Sarah Jane Smith à Aberdeen au lieu de South Croydon (DW: The Hand of Fear, School Reunion). * Lorsque le Docteur décide d'accepter que les apparitions sont des fantômes, il dit qu'ils ne sont pas des avatars de Chair (DW: The Rebel Flesh), des Autons, (DW: Spearhead from Space) ou "des copies digitales errant dans la Nécrosphère" (DW: Dark Water). * Clara essaye de faire un "top-là" au Docteur (DW: Hide). Notes * Le titre de travail de cet épisode était Ghost in the Machine (DWM 492). * Il s'agit du premier épisode depuis The Unicorn and the Wasp sans tournevis sonique. Audiences * L'audience finale au Royaume-Uni fut de 5.63 millions de spectateurs lors de sa première diffusion sur BBC One. * En France, l'audience de cet épisode lors de sa première diffusion sur France 4 fut de 300 000 téléspectateurs, soit 2,4 % de part de marché. en:Under the Lake (TV story) Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés sortis en 2015 Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Douzième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes de la saison 35 de Doctor Who